


Sunrise

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Mentions of Darth Maul, Mentions of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinn-Kai gets up early and climbs a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Jinn-Kai slipped out of the ship just before dawn.  It had been a long day yesterday, speaking with her new Mentor.  Maul had wanted to learn about her.  He wanted to know how much she knew.  So she told him everything.  Well, not _everything_.  It was bad enough to see the look in his eyes knowing what Devrai had been to her.

She hated that look.  She hated his pity.  She hated herself because she knew that she should have been able to leave it all behind and she hadn’t.

She crossed the bare stretch of ground between the ship and the forest at a run, throwing herself at a tree and grabbing hold of one of the lower branches.  She could feel her heart beating as she started pulling herself up.

She had stuck to telling Maul about her lessons. She told him every class she had participated in, every personal research project she had.  (Not every class, she didn’t want to see the look in his eyes, she was too young for how she’s been taught to use herself.)  She told him about how quickly she had progressed in the subjects that she studied.  (She was proud of that, despite everything she was proud of what she had accomplished.  She was good at what she did.)

She got her feet on top of the branch and reached for the next.

She had even told him about the fact that she had a brother and that she learned from him.  She hadn’t told anyone that before, but he needed to know.  It was the only lessons she had ever had in the force.

She reached for the next branch, swinging herself up with an assist from the force.  She couldn’t do big things, not like what he’d seen her do that first day.  Not really.  But he had seemed pleased at the fact that she knew some.

She smiled as she reached for the next branch.  It had been a welcome distraction to show him that.  It was better to think of those lessons than to think of all the rest.

She finally reached the top of the tree and settled on the last branch that could support her weight.  She rested her back against the trunk, closing her eyes.

She hadn’t told him about the rest.  He was only another teacher, not a friend, not anyone who cared.  So it didn’t matter if she glossed over the rest.

He didn’t need to know about all the time she spent broken and bloody for a wrong answer.  He didn’t need to know how her hands had bled as she went through the motions of sword forms over and over until she learned to beat her emotions back down inside her.  He didn’t need to know how the other students kept their distance either in fear, pity, or disgust for being a ‘favorite’.  He didn’t need to know about Sassai or the ache in her heart when she was denied the chance to learn to fight for real.

She felt the brush of her brother’s mind against hers as he fell asleep and she opened her eyes.  They looked at the sunrise through a film of tears and she thought she could almost feel his arms around her.

“I’ll be alright.”  She whispered, hearing the birds in the woods around her starting their morning song.  “I’ll be alright.”

She would learn everything she could from this new opportunity.  She would hold onto her freedom with her teeth if she needed to.  From this point forward she would be stronger.

She can feel the moment her brother slips away from her and into deep sleep.  She wishes him well in his dreaming.  As for her, she has new training to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wound up with another unplanned piece here and there will be at least one other after this before the next planned piece


End file.
